powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Wave Motion Blast
The ability to launch a massive wave of energy at a target. Sub-power of Energy Attacks. Also Called * Wave Motion Beam * Wave Motion Gun Capabilities User can emit/release enormous beam of energy at a desired target and most likely destroy the surrounding area. Associations * Concussion Beams * Cosmic Beam Emission * Elemental Attacks * Elemental Beam Emission * Energy Attacks * Laser Emission * Magic * Sword Beam Emission * Wave Manipulation Limitations * Not a precision attack, large scale destruction is practically guaranteed. * Requirements maybe costly or it maybe a one-off. * May require time-consuming charging and recharging. Known Users Known Weapons * Yamato's Wave Motion Gun (Space Battleship Yamato) Gallery File:Meltdowner.jpg|Shizuri Mugino (A Certain Magical Index) using her Meltdowner, which is a "Particle Waveform High-Speed Cannon". File:Train_Railgun_Burst.png|Train Heartnet (Black Cat) firing his Railgun Burst to fire a blast of intensely concentrate electromagnetic energy. File:Hiryugekizokushintenraiho.jpg|Tessai Tsukabishi (Bleach) using Hadō #88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō to fire off a tremendous blast of spiritual electricity. File:Cross_Marks_Wave.png|Some Cross Marks (Code:Breaker) have the ability, Wave, which allows them to release a wave of power from their mouths into destructive blasts. File:Tyki_Mikk_Vacuum_Blast.jpg|Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-Man) using his Choose ability to reject atmospheric air in a specific area, firing it off in a very destructive and widespread blast. File:Extreme_Decapitating_Airwaves.png|Zaku Abumi (Naruto) using Extreme Decapitating Airwaves to fire off very destructive waves of sound and air. File:El_Thor.jpg|Enel (One Piece) releasing powerful blasts of electricity in forms of widespread waves. File:Superman_Super_Heatvision.png|Superman (DC Comics) is capable of incinerating planets with his Heat Vision, when enough power is put into it. File:Kamehameha_vs._Galick_Gun.png|Son Goku and Vegeta (Dragon Ball) firing their Kamehameha and Galick Gun, respectively, powerful wave of energy capable of destroying a planet. File:Fate-zero-15-noble-phantasm.jpg|Saber's (Fate/Stay Night) infamous Excalibur, releasing a powerful wave of energy. File:Sesshomaru_Bakusaiga.png|Sesshōmaru (InuYasha) releasing the corrosive aura of his Bakusaiga in a in a massive wave. File:Bulbasaur_SolarBeam.png|Bulbasaur (Pokémon) using Solar Beam to fire a massive wave of solar energy. File:Lucario_blasts_Aura_Storm.png|Lucario (Pokémon) using Aura Storm to fire a massive wave of aura. File:Upgraded_Brionac_Spear.png|Keith Silver (Project ARMS) firing his Brionac Spear, a very deadly and destructive particle beam. File:Yamato_wave_motion_gun.jpg|Yamato (Space Battleship Yamato) firing its Wave Motion Gun, which is the signature weapon that gave this ability its name. File:Super_Conductor_Wave_Thunder_Force.png|Celestial Dragon of Osiris (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using Super Conductor Wave: Thunder Force to fire off a powerful heavenly lightning. File:The_Wicked_Eraser_Digestive_Blaze.png|The Devil's Eraser (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using Digestive Blaze to fire off a powerful blast of corrosive flames. Animated Images :Click to animate images below. File:Wind_Scar.gif|InuYasha (InuYasha) using his Kaze no Kizu to fire off a powerful wave of demonic energy that can slay 100 demons in one strike. File:Inuyasha_Backlash_Wave.gif|InuYasha (InuYasha) using his Bakuryūha to combine his Kaze no Kizu with his enemy's attack to create a deadly wave of energy. File:Twilight_Maic_Blast.gif|Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) using a powerful and expanding magic blast in her fight against Lord Tirek. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Energy Powers Category:Offensive Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Rare power